So this is the after-life
by DaRealOtaku
Summary: Kazumi is sent to another world after his death. Little does he know about the powers he posses. Watch as he aims for a better future alongside his sworn brother Naruto. Watch him as he tries to keep the timeline in check. A legend bought back, a prophecy long foretold, a better childhood for Naruto, new events, and way more. Wait a sec! How come the two of you are in this world!
1. Ch1: The day it all changed

"Heh, isn't it funny? How one moment of your life, could change everything?"

My eyes opened, I woke up with a jolt, sweat dripping down my face, heart beating faster by the minute as I screamed out "Who's there!". What was that? I saw... a beast with... more than it's fare share of tails... what was up with its intense gaze? It was oozing blood lust and hate... It was no human...

I hadn't noticed, my bed was drenched in sweat. While I was questioning if that was a dream, my phone suddenly began ringing, and my heart almost jumped out of my chest. I looked fearfully at it, as though the girl from the ring would pop out of my phone. Only after half a minute, I realized it was my 3rd alarm. "Hehe... I must have slept past them... I'm gonna be late anyways to school, might as well skip it." I fell back on the bed.

Upon contact I yelped out "Ew what the hell?" I looked at the sheet drenched with sweat. "I didn't even know a human body could produce that much sweat..." He changed the sheets and took a bath. After about an hour later, I fell back to my bed.

I thought back to the dream and I had realized I had forgotten most of it. The only thing I did remember was... two eyes... they looked deep down into my soul... they looked like they could have burned me and the world alive if it willed so... and how many tails were there again...?

I ended up pondering on that question for 10 whole minutes. Some one knocked at the door, knocking me out of my stupor as well. I opened full well knowing who it was.

"Ayy, what's up Kazumi, you decide to skip school?"

Hayat, age 16, a Junior like me, single and ready to mingle, the boy who basically has a confirmed scholarship because of track, who also happens to be my best friend. He crashes over every now and then without telling me. It's been like this ever since my parents and brother died in an accident leaving me all alone in this world of ours.

Like me, he was unfortunate enough to have parents who were too into anime. We both ended up getting Japanese names even though we clearly aren't Japanese, we were raised in the US.

I said in a monotone voice, but in a joking manner "Oh, uh, as you can clearly see, I wasn't feeling too well," I bought my fist up to my mouth as thought holding a microphone and said "cough cough cough."

He said with a grin on his face "Oh what a stupid coincidence?! I'm sick too! Cough Cough Cough, I think I caught whatever you had." Imitating me, he said "Cough cough cough."

We both looked at each other for a second or two, before breaking down into a laughter.

I used to be depressed all the time, I would be looking out at the sky wondering what their last thoughts were right before they died or something about them, and he would just pop out of nowhere as if on cue and place his hand on my shoulder telling me it's alright with a big smile, or changing the subject entirely.

"So seriously what's up? You forgot there was school Monday or something?"

"Nah man... Something happened in the morning, I can't quite remember, but my bed could have been mistaken for a kiddie pool."

"Whoa, you peed your pants man?!" He said breaking down into a laughter, literally having tears in his eyes.

"Hey now! It wasn't piss, that I'm sure of!" I said fast

"Relax bro, I'm messing with you!"

"Yeah I gotchu."

"What about you? Are you sure you should be missing school again? Remember what Mrs. Schmuck said about you skipping classes?"

"Uh ye~ah, I go~ot it... I hope... Well screw it, life is too short, besides, I got my 'sick' best friend at home just chilling without me! You would have done the same!" He said as he jumped onto my sofa.

"Well I guess you do have a point" I said thinking back to the time I broke into his house to hang out with him as his parent's were leaving the house.

"So what's the move?"

"Hmm, I dunno man, what do you wanna do? Wanna play Naruto Shippudden Ultimate ninja storm 4. "

"Hell yeah! Lets get right into it!"

The Next Day...

On the way to school, Haru, and I were making idle chit chat, until all of a sudden, a searing pain shot through my head. I dropped to my left knee on the side of the road grabbing the right side of my head. "KAZUMI!" yelled my friend, but I couldn't hear him.

It felt as though I was in a whole another dimension. Everything slowed down to the point where nothing moved. The only thing that could move around was me. I slowly got up, controlling te pain and looked around. I ran over to my friend and tried to shake him back to moving.

I placed my palm on his shoulder, to my surprise however, it slipped right through his body. I looked at my hand. It was perfectly fine. I looked around, nothing was different other than the fact it was stopped in time.

"Over here" said a voice. I froze. I remembered that voice once more. Where have I heard that voice? I know I have heard it before, but I can't remember where. I couldn't will myself to turn around. I tried to turn my head around but it was to no avail.

The sadistic voice then said, "Oh since you aren't turning, I guess it's alright to go ahead and gobble your friend right up."

I have no clue what happened, but I snapped. I looked at the beast right in the eye. I then remembered where I saw it before. It was back in my dream. But wait a sec, isn't this exactly what happened in my dream? What happens next? Think Kazumi! Take fate into your own hands!

I looked at the beast's cold, frightening eye. To my surprise, I wasn't scared at all! I looked at it dead in the eye and said "Back off, or you will regret it." I felt something click and change in my head. I felt like I gained one hundred pounds of muscle, and managed to stay in the same shape. I felt as though my look, could actually kill, I felt like a bad-ass, but at the moment, I couldn't care less, not as long as my friend is still in danger.

The beast said "Those eyes... Heh... looks as though you might actually be of some entertainment, at least as a good chew toy.

I have no clue what is going on anymore. Something just happened. It literally shattered into a million pieces.

I looked back and what I saw shook me down to the very core. It was my own body. "Okay... now this... is pretty wierd. I walked up to myself and touch my forehead out of curiosity. The second I did that, I felt a sharp pain again in my head. I shut my eyes down hard. When I opened them again, what I saw was everything back to normal.

"Are you okay?! Do you need to take a breather? Do you want me to get you an ambulance?"

"Relax dude, I'm fine! I might need a hand walking back to school."

"Hah, back to school my ass, your ass is going back home! This instant!"

"No I'm fine bro, I just need to sit out a little bit." I knew full well, if I missed out school again, not only would I be missing work, but more importantly, he would stay over at my place again. I don't have any complaints with him crashing over, but the problem is that if he misses anymore classes, it might affect him in track.

The teacher already said that because he still misses days even after detentions, the school will start to restrict after-school activities, such as track. Since I had a GPA above a 4.25, I got a pass, but Haru, he had a GPA of a little over 3.65, and his behavior in class wasn't the best either.

As we were walking across the road, I saw a girl, around the same age as me and Haru, 15-16 year old. She had straight black long hair, reaching down to a little lower than her shoulders, down to her half shoulder blades, hair parted from the mid-left. She looked to be around 5"5' (165cm). To be perfectly honest, she had an above average appearance.

The b:w:h ratio were good too. She was slim, and had an attractive appearance too. As far as I knew, there weren't many boys who were making a move on her, if any. It was just something about her which really caught my eye which I just can't explain.

Maybe it was her intelligence, maybe it was the way she carries herself, maybe it was the elegance in her, maybe it was the fact that she didn't necessarily faun over any boys, maybe it was the fact she is reserved. If I knew who she was as a person, I might have actually made a move on her, but I didn't know much about her. She went to the same school as I.

I had made Idle chit chat with her, but I would say I have made it to the part where I can say I am her friend now. I had decided a couple days ago, that I think she is the right person and had finally worked up the courage to get her number.

Haru, my best friend found out that I had a crush on her a couple months back. He spotted her after tracing my eyes, and got a mischievous smile on his face. "Go get em tiger, the girl of your dreams who you have fallen for, for the past 3 years."

He ran up half way between me and her and yelled out, "Hey Kazumi! I'm going on ahead! I'll meet you up at lunch later, I gotta turn something in."

I cursed at my friend as he called my name out trying to grab her attention. He might as well be saying Hey, I am trying to get you to notice Kazumi! Half of me however was thanking him for creating this opportunity.

She looked back and saw me as she was crossing the street. She stopped as she saw me and waved at me after checking if there were any cars coming her way. I smiled and waved back, and ran up to her.

*Screech*

I searched for where that sound came from as I ran over to her. She looked to her left and so did I. My heart almost instantly fell. Haru, who was about a 80 meters ahead of her noticed too. There was a truck with a tire which had just flattened out and was now making its way up to the woman of my dreams.

She was in too much of a shock to move, Haru dropped his bag and ran full speed towards her. He knew he wouldn't make it in time, even if his 100 meter record was 10.81 seconds, the bus would still make it to her in about 5 seconds

The whole world slowed down again. My whole body went numb. The whole world went white. There were only 4 things that existed in that white void of a space. Just a moving truck about to run over my crush, as my friend tries to save her, while I stood from the sidelines. Not even gravity existed. It was playing in slow motion, so slow infact, that the truck might as well be a turtle.

I heard the same voice I heard not too long ago. That of the beast. "What will you do now? The person you like will be killed now. Her bones will shatter into a million pieces, are you ready to see her lifeless body oozing with blood?" The beast, clearly amused, asked me that question.

I felt something click again in my eye. I turned my head around, one eye facing the beast and said, "Shut it!"

The beast stopped talking. It looked all shocked, frightened, angered, and surprised at once. "Those... those eyes... I never Imagined you'd advance so quickly in such short of a time..."

I felt my body feel weightless. I felt as though I could lift that truck with one hand, I felt as thought I can run faster than a cheetah.

"Alright then... Show me what you got, human..." whispered the beast with high expectations.

The world started to get it's light back. The building, and people started to reappear, time started to speed back up. I was surprisingly confident that I would make it in the nick of time to save her, even though my friend, who was much faster than me, and closer than me to her wouldn't be able to.

I implanted my right foot onto the ground for a solid 1 second, and kicked off full force, which left an extremely miniature crater on the ground. I rushed full speed extending my left hand towards her and managed to push her into Haru. It was too late for me to make it out. The bus was mere inches away from me.

I felt time slow down again, I looked at my crush and best friend and my look of concern and worry, faded into a smile. I somehow managed to get this sentence out of my system even though the bus was so close to me. "It was nice to know the two of you... take care..."

I closed my eyes waiting for the end to finally come. I felt one last thought emanating in my mind, as the everything began to dissipate.

"Heh, isn't it funny? How one moment of your life, could change everything?"


	2. Ch2: The Angel called Sophia

I opened my eyes upon feeling the change in atmosphere. I was in a dark void standing on nothingness. I might as well have had my eyes closed. "Heh so... this is the afterlife, ey... pretty gloomy if you ask me."

I turned around and saw there was nothing behind me. Then I faced forward expecting a jump scare. Left. Then right. Looked down and up. "Where the hell is this voice coming from?!"

Suddenly in front of me, 8 candles started being lit by blue fire pop into existance in a circular fashion. In the middle of the circle, a woman appeared. She looked to be around 20. She was sitting in a throne, wearing a blue turquoises cloak connecting to a dark blue dress. She had wavy frosty blue hair which went dark to blue as it reached down to her elbows.

"You are in-" as the beauty started to speak in her soft alluring soft voice, she was interrupted by a sound which echoed throughout the void.

"HOLY FORKING SHEET! THEM BOZANGAS DOE! I MEAN NO! LOOK UP ME!" echoed throughout the void. Right after, the realization dawned on me...

I bet I could visibly be seen blushing now, covering his face with his hands. " Oops... didn't mean that... it's not my fault it's just so... appealing..."

I peaked through his fingers to look at the girl in front of me. "I'm so sorry..." I said outloud.

"She totally thinks I am some creepy little pervert... God dammit I hate my life right now... er, if I'm still alive that is..."

I wearily peaked through the gap in my hand. The girl was actually giggling. "BADUMP, MY HEART SKIPPED A BEAT JUST NOW... I CAN TELL #"

"I want to die right here and now..."

(Imagine that you tell your best friend you like this one girl, but you are trying to keep it a secret for now. You are in a class, taking a test, your crush sitting in the same class, and your friend too, then all of a sudden you best friend gets up yells "HE LOVES HER!" Yeah... That's what it felt like...)

My face was in a redder shade than of a tomato.

The girl started laughing. She was genuinely enjoying whatever was going on here. "Oh my, I haven't had this much fun in a really long time! Usually when people come through here, they are all depressed and gloomy about the fact they have died. I haven't had someone this interesting and exciting in who knows how long! You can block me out from hearing your thoughts if you will it ya know?"

"O-Oh, u-um, well, I uh... Thanks for the tip, I guess, now um..." Just as I was trying to regain my composure, I realized something. "Oh right...Where exactly am I?"

"Oh my apologies, you are in a stage before heaven hell and earth. Here you can decide if you want to either go to heaven where life is peaceful, too peaceful in my opinion, or if you wanna be reincarnated into you own world. The choice is 100% entirely yours."

"So one thing, let me get this straight, you are..."

"Oops, my bad, I am the angel Sophia."

"Alright so Sophia, Heaven/hell or reincarnation are my two options. I would not like to go to either one."

Sophia raised her brows in response. "Wow are you serious? Your good deeds outweigh the bad ones by a whole lot! You will be able to go to heaven without a doubt."

"I mean yeah, heaven is peaceful and nice and all but... it lacks something really important in my eyes..."

"What may that be?"

I clutched my fist, "Excitement, adrenaline, the rush of the blood flowing in you. I seriously doubt that heaven can give me all that. I bet it's gonna be really good, like there is no doubt about it but... after a while it will get boring..."

"I see what you mean but... you also have the option of being reincarnated. I could make it so that you are born into a royal family, or a rich one, or even a modest one. Anything in that material world you so desire."

"Nah, that's all boring too... like if if I'm being honest... The only good thing about my world were..." An image of 'her', my best friend, and a couple other people, filled the void.

"My life there was a loop. Wake up in the morning, go to school, come home, eat, HW, anime or video games, sleep. And on non-school days, it was anime, hangout anime HW. It was never anything different. That world too, lacks the kind of excitement I am looking for..." The void suddenly changed images again. Now it was a bunch of different anime.

I smiled gleefully and said, "I would prefer going back to the same time period to my friends. If not that, I rather just stay here and hang out with you."

"I am so sorry that is not possible. I do not have the power to send you into another world. I also can't let you stay here because the higher ups wont allow me..."

"Well damn... that sucks..."

"Well actually... There is also _that_. So Kazumi, I'm going to be telling you a bit of a history lesson. Angels were divine being created by god with no will of their own. However, I do in fact, posses a will of my own, very much like you humans."

"Okay and...?" I asked intrigued by what she was going to tell me.

"Well you see... A long time ago, over a 1000 years ago, God created the first angel with free will. Her name, was Otsutsuki. She one day met and fell in love with a mortal. They ended up having 2 kids. One of them was Kaguya, and the other one was Aoi."

"Otsutsuki? Kaguya? I have heard of those names before..."

"So basically, the angel's child Kaguya one day ended up being in-charge of erasing the existence of the daemons, beings born out of people's darkness. Then one day, she found out about this one world where people were suffering a whole lot. She, against the wishes of her superiors decided to go down to that world."

I whispered under my breath "Naruto..."

"What?"

"Naruto... Kaguya Otsutsuki. She went to the shinobi world didn't she... The same person who had 2 kids, Hagoromo and Hamura..." I recalled

"I'm amazed you actually know that! But yes you are right, the other child however Aoi, ended up taking over her mother's job. And her child, her job. And it kept on going like this."

"Wait a sec... are you...?"

"Yes, I am the current child taking her job. Sophia Otsutsuki. Only the angels of the Otsutsuki clan are able to send people to other worlds. So how about it, do you want to go to the same world as Kaguya?"

"YAS!"

"Are you sur-"

"YAS!"

"There is no turning bac-"

"YAS!"

She giggled again, which melted my heart for the thousand time today. I couldn't believe it. I am finally going to that epic world I had dreamed of going.

"Alright, I'm going to tell you a secret Jutsu formula, which will enable you to contact me if you want. After all, we are friends now aren't we?"

I nodded in agreement. Finally, it is time to depart. I started to feel wierd. I felt sleepy, tired, and weightless. I looked at my hands. It was transparent. "OH one thing Sophia!" I yelled.

"What is it?"

"In this world you are sending me to, I would prefer if I had my own physical form from this world, and also, not be weak if that's within your powers."

She walked up to me. She took my hand "Don't worry, in this world, you will find yourself to be more... unique than most people."

She stabbed a needle threw my thumb. Did it hurt? A little yes, did it bleed? Yes. She also stabbed her own finger with the needle too. She said "Make your thumb touch my thumb, make the blood meet each other."

I had no clue what was going on. "Now bring your head closer." She placed her forehead on my head, and I felt something inside me start to rise up. It was like I just drank 5 bottle of energy drinks, but instead, it felt like power. I had felt this before... It's just like that time when I went to save her from that truck.

My consciousness began to fade away. I fully dosed off into a sleep like state.

Thanks for reading. I have been referring to the crush as HER because I have no clue as to what I should name her. Also, this chapter MIGHT FEEL like a filler but it really isn't. You might think stuff that occur in this doesn't have a purpose, but everything in this chapter does. It will come full circle by the end.

I also want to apologize if you THINK this is not a good chapter. I literally did this all in like 1 hour. I didn't even have a chance to what I was going to write. I just wrote it and made things in this chapter as I wrote, which I think will open up paths for more chapters.


	3. Ch3: You say Run?

**BEFORE YOU START! The bolded and italizied are falshbacks. There will be a time in this chapter where it switches out from flashback segmants to current time. 7/15, I'll release a double chapter**

 **If I get 5 favs and or 5 follows, and atleast one review**

My eyes opened, vision blurry, the cieling was one that I was very familiar with. It was a blue sky with clouds covering the sun. Just my kind of weather. don't even feel like moving right now, this bed is so comfy. It feels completely **natural** lying here. I closed my eyes again trying to absorb this moment into my flesh, and the perfect atmosphere. I felt all the trees around me, butterflies and all.

It felt soooo good and weird at the same time. I felt weird personally, because I felt like something is different, and also because I was laying down on a weird feeling bed.

 _Hmm? What's that?_ I looked over and saw an insect an eighth of my palm with 8 legs, just chilling on my right hand. I didn't even realize what was going on, but by the time I came to, the spider was launched 10 feet into the air.

I looked down at the "bed" I was sitting on turns out it was grass. I got up and narrated to myself "I guess i'm ready to embark on my journey to..." The realization dawned upon me. "Oh no... why am I here again?!"

 _Who am I?_

 _Kazumi something._

 _How old am I?_

 _Late 15s_

 _Where do I live?_

 _In... somewhere_

 _Alright how about, where the fuck exactly am I?!_

 _No clue again, shit. Alright stop panicking, you are not a little kid._

I tried to think about the things I care about and my crush, an angel, a couple people and my best friend popped up (NOT in that order). I got up to my feet and decided, "Time to explore." I spun around as fast as I can. Then after a good whole 15 seconds, I closed my eyes and kept spinning for about 30 seconds. I stopped I raised my hand up and then opened my eyes. Everything was still spinning, but at least, I had decided which way I should go now.

I started to walked towards the forest. I said to myself, "Wow... I seriously had to pick the route which leads me deeper and deeper into the forest. But since I have a gut feeling I ended up befriending that angel looking person, I should leave my fate in here hands for now."

I ended up running for about 3 minutes. I could hardly believe myself that I was able to run at such a fast pace and not get tired at all. I felt like I was running as fast as Usian bolt in his 100 meter dash the entire time...

I started hearing loud noises straight up ahead. I was soooo happy that I stopped paying attention to my surroundings. I just looked straight ahead and thanked the angel I had seen in my memories for guiding me to this place.

I remember she told me to make a certain series of "hand-seals". When I reached this place wherever this might be. I closed my eyes trying to recall what she told me when we connected foreheads. _"First put it into (snake, then rat, then dragon, then bird, then boar, then then rabbit, then ox, then dog, then, tiger, then rabbit, then ram/sheep), and finally chant out loud 'Connect to the celestial being, Sophia Otsutsuki.' And that should form a telepathic link to me. It's one of the few powers"_

The second I was done, I heard the angelic being say "About time,now hurry! DUCK!" I had no clue what she was talking about but before I had a chance to ask what was up, I was already in a ducking position. I heard a low growl from behind me as a hand struck straight forward. Time started to slow down, the surrounding started to darken. All there was was me, and this beat behind me.

I without noticing rolled forward sideways causing me to face what ever was behind me.I had my jaws dropped. IT WAS A FREAKING 9 FOOT BEAR! It looked hungry too, well then, lucky you. You found an easy prey huh...? I was paralyzed in fear. I couldn't move a muscle.

 **Heh, am I going to die here? That sucks...**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! RUN KAZUMI!" I heard the angel yelled at me with genuine concern. My eyes lit up, and I stood up. I smiled as I remembered something that occurred to me who knows how long.

 _ ***Flashback story start***_

 _ **Kazumi was running back to his home after getting candies from his local store. On the way back, he heard a bunch of loud noises on his right in a park. He stopped and looked at what all the commotion was. It was a girl in his class. She was being picked on by around 6 to 7 kids who were older than her. He decided to let some adults handle it seeing as how he he's only one person, and there are a lot, not to mention, they are all an year or two older than him. "I mean, I'm just in 4th grade, and they are in 6th." he thought.**_

 _ **He started to walk away without interfering. He looked back once more. He muttered under his breath "Is she gonna be alright...?" the boy examined her face closely. She looked like she was about to cry. "Stop it, please..." she said softly. Kazumi stopped walking. He couldn't sit idly by.**_

 _ **"There are no adults in this part during this time of the day... I can't just hope someone will show up like a hero and save her..." He started walking gradually increasing his speed as he got closer. "Wow... I'm really gonna go through with all of this aren't I..."**_

 _ **A boy who was in the park said "Hey guys, back off will ya? She's just a girl, this is not cool." He was met with a right hook punching him to the ground. "Shut up! We can do whatever we want to you! You are just a little weak kid!"**_

 _ **A right hand grabbed on the assaulter's right shoulder. "Hey..." The bully looked back, but was met with a right jab so hard that his face hit the ground. "The two of them told you to back off, so back off you mongrel!"**_

 _ **"You little snot nosed brat, we'll teach you to respect your elders!" said one of the bullies which looked as though he was the leader of the bunch. "Go get him Eric, Jonathan."**_

 _ **"With pleasure..." The boys said together as they went to beat the little hero up. One of them threw a punch at Kazumi, but Kazumi ducked in time and launched a fist full force to the little man's stomach causing him to fall down on the ground.**_

 _ **The other one came at him next and was met with a kick on the privates which caused him to start crying and kneel down in pain. The next second, the leader of the bunch had Kazumi in a full nelson headlock. The other 3 took turns punching the boy.**_

 _ **"Stop! Please don't hurt him!" said the girl.**_

 _ **"NO STAY OUT OF THIS!"**_

 _ **"B-But why...? It's my fault!"**_

 _ **"No stop it... I am a man... I rather die fighting than run away in shame without a proper reason... I picked this fight, and I will see it through to the end even if it is a bad end..."**_

 _ **The boy who intervened first got up from the ground and ran in the opposite direction of the fight.**_

 _ **"Say you are sorry you little Dipshit!" said the bully who was punched on the stomach. Kazumi spat at the boy and said "Rot in hell..." The bully was even more pissed off now and punched him right on the on the stomach. "Hurts doesn't it!"**_

 _ **The bully head-locking Kazumi was met with a rock on his head. "Let go of him!" Kazumi looked back at the familiar voice looking at who his savior was, it was the boy who ran into the opposite direction.**_

 _ **The bully head-locking Kazumi fell to the ground holding his head while crying. His ally said "Hey, the name's Hayato, take the one on the left, I'll go after the other one."**_

 _ **"I'm Kazumi, what about the last one?"**_

 _ **"We'll gang up on him."**_

 _ **The two managed to take down the 3 other bullies. Kazumi looked back at the bully holding his head where he was hit by a small rock. The bully who was hit in the privates started to get up. "I got their head."**_

 _ ***Flashback story end***_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! RUN KAZUMI!" I heard the angel yelled at me with genuine concern. My eyes lit up, and I stood up.

"Never... ." The angel Sophia stopped urging him to run. "What do you mean never?! ARE YOU INSANE?! RUN!"

"Ever since that day... I vowed... I will not willingly run away from a fight I am already engaged in unless there is a reason I have to..."

"YOU HAVE TO IN THIS SITUATION! PLEASE COME TO YOUR SENSES KAZUMI!"

"You underestimate my will Ms. Angel..."

The bear started rushing at Kazumi

 _ **The bully rushed at Kazumi fist flying at him.**_

"I'd rather die than to run away in cowardice. NOW BRING IT YOU DUMB BEAR!"

The bear was a mere meter away from Kazumi.

 _ **The bully was a mere meter away from Kazumi**_

Kazumi vanished from plain sight. The bear looked around to see where Kazumi disappeared off to. All of a sudden, he appeared right above the 10 foot bear and drilled it right on the head, knocking it down, flat into the ground, causing a miniature crater, 1-2 feet deep to appear. (Or you can imagine a scene similar to Luffy vs Pacifista post time skip.)

Kazumi yelled to the bear, "KNOW YOU PLACE YOU MONGREL! THE WORMS, THE DIRT, MY SHOES, YOU ARE BELOW ALL OF THEM!"

 **So you see, the part where he takes down the bully boss is mirroring the event's happening currently, fortifying his will to not back done without a just cause, in case anyone does not get it.**


End file.
